


Making a Memory

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Could you just pretend that I asked the right question before I embarrass myself further?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry in the Spring Into Hotch/Prentiss-athon.

“Penelope?” Hotch tapped on the mostly open door and came in. “Are you leaving?”

Garcia gathered up things for the night but she shook her head.

“Oh please, don’t let me keep you. You're here enough as it is.”

“Its not you sir,” Garcia held up her iPhone. “It’s the boy. He says another half hour or so tops. It’s the ‘or so’ that worries me. If I find out he’s in the middle of a WoW tournament or something, I'm going to kill him. Unless he wins, then I’ll be OK.”

“Well since you're here and I'm here I thought we might talk.”

“Sure.” Garcia sat down and pulled up the other chair. “Sit down. What can I do for you?”

“Its…personal.” Hotch took a seat. “I mean, not personal for me but a friend of mine. He needs some advice.”

“Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. Shoot.”

“Well, he’s been out of the game a while and…”

“What game?” Garcia asked.

“The game of everything. He’s a solitary kind of man. He likes that but recently there's someone he finds he can't stop thinking about. So he called me for advice.”

“Why?” Garcia asked, quickly covering her mouth. “Whoops.”

“No, that’s a good question. That’s why I came to you. I may as well give him some advice that’s useful.”

“I’ll do what I can Sir.”

“He wants to get to know a woman better but doesn’t know how to make the first move. He thought of buying her a small trinket.”

“Bad move.” Garcia shook her head.

“Why?”

“Well if she doesn’t feel the same way then your friend is just broke and embarrassed. Plus, it’s sure to make the two of them working together difficult.”

“How do you know they work together?” Hotch asked.

“Because 37% of romances start at the office. 50% are through friends or mutual friends. Your ‘solitary’ guy doesn’t quite fit those parameters.”

“That’s only 87%. How do the other 13% of romances bloom?”

“Mmm, osmosis,” Garcia grinned. “I'm not entirely sure actually.”

“So it’s not the internet?” Hotch asked. “I thought that would be significant.”

“They only started keeping stats in 2005 for online love connections. Numbers aren’t truly taken into account until they're consistent for at least a decade.”

“Is that true?”

“I don't know but it sounded so, didn’t it? It’s not what you say, it’s how you say it, boss.”

“OK.” Hotch smiled. “But back to my friend.”

“Right, OK, Hotch-like guy likes girl. He wants to try to go from friends to a little sumthin sumthin. He asked you, a friend, for advice.”

“Yes.” Hotch nodded.

“Its simple really, make a memory together.”

“I'm sorry?”

“It’s simple, sweet, and will make her smile. Those are a woman’s three favorite S’s. Well and…”

“I think I get it.” Hotch cleared his throat. “So, making a memory?”

“Yes sir.” Garcia nodded. “Take something you love, combine it with something she loves, and make it magical. Magical moments cannot be denied. You'll know in a few minutes if she thinks you're awesome.”

“Not me, Garcia, my friend.” Hotch replied.

“Huh?”

“This is for my friend, not me.” Hotch pointed to himself.

“Right, that’s what I meant.” Garcia was going to say something else but her phone buzzed. She picked it up and a smile spread across her face.

“Aha, the boy finally managed to tear himself away from the awesome that is tech analysis. Do you need anything else, Sir?”

“No,” Hotch stood with a pleasant smile. “You’ve been a lot of help.”

“I wish you, um I mean your friend, the best of luck.”

Hotch went to leave, running into Kevin in the hallway.

“Hello Kevin.”

“Good evening, sir. Have a nice night, sir.”

“Thanks, you too.”

***

“Hold the elevator please.”

Emily put her arm in front of the door, giving her Unit Chief a friendly smile.

“It’s late, Prentiss. What are you still doing here?”

“I'm slowly chipping away at that mountain of paperwork on my desk. It’s similar to digging to China with a teaspoon.”

“It seems the more you finish, the more there is in the morning.” Hotch replied.

“Pretty much.” Emily nodded and smiled. “Its like college with less booze…nevermind, there's still plenty of booze.”

“Emily?” Hotch rarely used her first name. This time he thought it was appropriate.

“Yes?”

“When’s the last time you went on a road trip?”

“Do you mean a real road trip or a fake one?”

“What's a fake road trip?” Hotch asked as the elevator doors opened into the lobby.

They were walking together toward the front desk. There they would swipe out, sign out, and then head to the parking lot. He had to ask her before they went their separate ways.

“A fake road trip is you, me, and Morgan driving to a crime scene because it’s faster than fueling up the jet.”

“Then I'm definitely talking about a real road trip.”

“It was before I joined the BAU.” She handed him the pen to sign out. “I think maybe five summers ago. My stepmother, sister, and I rented a car and drove down to the family house in Hilton Head, South Carolina. We ate the unhealthiest fast food, listened to oldies on the radio, and sang at the top of our lungs. I don’t think I've laughed that much in a decade or more. We totally let go and just…it was amazing.” Emily walked out the door that Hotch held for her. “Thank you. Well, I need to…”

“Would you like to take a road trip with me?” He asked.

“What?”

“I’d love for you to accompany me on a little road trip. Does that interest you? That’s probably not the right question. Could you just pretend that I asked the right question before I embarrass myself further?”

“I'm a little confused.” Emily shook her head. “You want to take a road trip?”

“Yes.” Hotch nodded.

“Where?”

“That’s a surprise.”

“Is it a surprise to me or to you?” She asked.

“It is to you, Emily. I know where I'm going.”

“When?”

“I’ll pick you up Saturday morning at 9:00, and I will bring coffee.”

“By 9:00 I would already have had a cup. Still, it’s impolite to turn down another. Is it alright that this whole conversation perplexes me?”

“I can tell by your eyebrow, I think they move without your knowledge. And it’s alright with me” This time when Hotch grinned, his dimples poked happy holes in his cheeks.

Emily knew his smile was real; it made it all the way to his eyes. As lovely as it was, she’d only seen it a few times.

“I just want to do this.” He went on. “I think its time.”

“Alright, then I’ll go with you. I need to go home and salvage some sleep. Goodnight, Hotch.”

“Goodnight; drive safely.”

Emily nodded, walking in the direction of her FBI issued vehicle. Hotch watched her safely climb in before walking to his truck. His footsteps felt lighter, he felt he was halfway to where he wanted to be.

***

Hotch called Emily on Saturday morning and told her that he was downstairs.

“I never thought to ask if I should pack something.” She said.

“No, just dress comfortably and bring your adventurous spirit. Of course you should bring a purse or bag of some kind.”

“Where are you taking me, Aaron Hotchner?”

Hearing his whole name from her lips made him feel giddy. It had been so long since he’d experienced that feeling, Hotch was surprised he remembered what it felt like.

“It’s still a surprise. My mother always said that a woman never leaves the house without her bag. That’s still ingrained in my memory.”

“Yes sir. I’ll be right down.”

Hotch hung up his cell phone, slipping it back into the case on his hip. He tapped on the steering wheel and tried to calm his nerves. This would be about a three hour trip, more accounting for Saturday traffic on the roads. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t spent time with Emily before.

Still, this wasn’t the BAU heading out to another crime scene…this wasn’t the job. This was very different. Emily came out of the building smiling as she approached his Chevy Silverado. Hotch had it washed that morning, yes he was trying to impress.

“Good morning.” She climbed into the passenger seat.

“Good morning.” Hotch pointed to the cup holder. “That’s your coffee; big coffee.”

“Thank you. Am I dressed comfortably?”

Emily wore a pair of cropped blue jeans and a pink v-neck shirt. On her feet was a pair of pink and white shell-toed Adidas. Hotch didn’t think he’d ever seen her in sneakers before.

“You look lovely.” He said.

“Thanks. The temperature today is going to be almost seventy degrees. I know that can't last but I want to enjoy every moment of it. Its strange weather for March but after the winter we’ve had I know that no one cares about that.”

“I don’t.” Hotch raised his hand.

“I think this is only the third time I've seen you in jeans, Hotch. Weren't the first two times an accident?”

Hotch smiled when she raised that eyebrow again. Not that he ever thought he paid attention to such things but Emily had beautiful eyebrows. He knew women did all kinds of things to themselves in the name of beauty…he liked to think Emily’s eyebrows were naturally beautiful. Everything about her was naturally beautiful.

“Suits aren’t accepted where we’re heading.”

“Where are we headed?” Emily asked.

“It’s a surprise. But there are some things I'm willing to reveal.”

“Good, because I am so bad with surprises. Give me something I can work with.”

This whole thing was strange to Emily, her Unit Chief asking her to go on a road trip. He could’ve asked her to dinner; that would’ve made her happy. She didn’t know what was going on and even if she hated surprises something in her gut told her to enjoy this day. If Hotch was relaxed, she should be as well. Emily didn’t think she’d ever seen Hotch so relaxed in her life.

“Unhealthy food.” Hotch held up the Burger King bag.

“Oh my God, yay!” Emily snatched the bag and opened it. She had the most heavenly look on her face as she moaned. “There are hash browns in there, and a croissant, and…hash browns.”

“You said hash browns twice.”

“They are worth repeating. I really love hash browns.”

“I knew that about you.” Hotch grinned. “Also,” He handed her 3 CDs. “Oldies on the radio.”

“What is this, Hotch?”

“What?”

“Oldies, Burger King…what is this?”

“I want you to have good memories of today. Those CDs are for you to keep; I have my three in the player. So,” He started the ignition of the truck. “What do you think constitutes an oldie?”

“A song that’s at least 30 years old I think. Unless it’s an awesome song by a classic artist, which works for me too.”

“Well I think this one qualifies as the latter. It may not be an oldie but it’s surely a classic.”

He pressed PLAY and the music of Eddie Money began. Emily whooped, yes, she literally whooped. Then she looked at him with wide brown eyes.

“Oh my God, I love this song…how did you know?”

“Wild guess,”

“We have to sing aloud, you can't listen to _Take Me Home Tonight_ without singing aloud. Are you with me?”

“Yeah, I am.”

Hotch pulled out into the traffic and started their day together. Emily was already bopping around in her seat; she was ready to sing. He was ready to do it right along with her.

***

Emily Prentiss, notorious reader of road signage, didn’t even know where they were going. She was having too much fun in the car. She was singing, laughing, eating and talking…four of her favorite things that she hadn’t done in a long time. Those CDs Hotch made were amazing. They went from Eddie Money to the Jackson 5, Carly Simon, The Miracles, and The Foundations. She was sure there weren't going to be too many things that topped singing _Build Me Up Buttercup_ with Aaron Hotchner as they drove south. There was one stop, a bathroom break almost two hours in right outside Richmond, Virginia, but they got right back on the road.

Hotch was surprised that she didn’t even ask where they were going once they hit the road. The music seemed to keep her occupied. When Emily said she sang at the top of her lungs, she wasn’t kidding. He had to laugh when she insisted on hitting all of Michael McDonald’s high notes in _What a Fool Believes_.

She was an enthusiastic singer who could keep a note and the beat. Emily loved to dance, shaking her arms and hips while strapped in. The truck was rocking and Hotch felt light and happy. Just the night before he thought he might be doing the wrong thing. Nothing could be more right than these moments together.

She was singing _Little Red Corvette_ when they pulled into town. There were people everywhere; this wasn’t summer but still a busy time of year. The warm weather brought people out of their caves and ready to have a good time. Hotch turned off the air conditioner and opened the windows. The ocean breeze hit Emily first and the force of it made her stop singing and look out the window. She hadn’t been to Virginia Beach very many times but it was an instantly recognizable place.

She didn’t know what they were doing there but soon enough Hotch was pulling over. He parked the truck, perfectly but illegally, and placed his FBI placard on the rearview mirror.

“Why Agent Hotchner, I think that might be an abuse of authority.” Emily said smiling

“I like to call it an executive privilege. Hold on, I'm coming to get you.”

“Huh?”

Hotch hopped out of the car, looked for traffic, and then came around the passenger side. He opened the door for Emily; she just looked at him.

“You can leave your bag under the seat. I'm sure it’ll be safe and you won't need it.”

“OK.” She did that and then got out of the truck.

They were a block away from the Virginia Beach boardwalk, which was packed with people on this gorgeous spring afternoon. Kids ran around everywhere and weary parents followed close behind, happy to let them roam but still keeping a watchful eye on them. A little one teetering on roller skates came past Emily and she smiled.

“This was the surprise?” She looked at Hotch as they walked.

“When I was a little boy my mother would bring me here on the first day of every spring. I don’t know why, she loved the beach and she just wanted to share it with me. It was just the two of us, never my father, and we would drive in the Chevy and sing oldies together, and I wanted to share that with you.”

“Why?”

“Because its one of my most significant memories.” He took her hand. “I want us to make memories together, Emily, and something this wonderful should be our first.”

“What?”

“I'm not being clear…”

“Oh you're being clear,” Emily pulled him toward a bench. “C'mere, sit down. I think I need to sit down.”

“You’ve been sitting down for four hours.” Hotch said.

“I know but work with me.” She sat on the bench and he sat beside her. “You want to make memories with me?”

“I wanted this road trip to be a combination of something I loved and something you loved and we would love it together. So often our jobs show us the worst of the world…I wanted to show you something better.”

“You always show me something better, Aaron. OK, calling you Aaron is a little weird. You're so Hotch to me.”

“I don’t want to be Hotch if you don’t like that guy.”

“Are you kidding me?” She turned to face him. “I adore that guy. The guy who can't really dance, who has to be pushed to smile but when you say the right thing you get this beacon from him. The guy who is no nonsense and brilliant and loving and strong. The guy who sometimes thinks showing that is a sign of weakness. He’s the guy who frustrates me so much I don’t know whether to strangle him or kiss him…how can I not like that guy? How can I not like the guy who made me CDs and drove me to the beach? This is wonderful; he’s wonderful. You are wonderful.”

“Are wonderful guys allowed to kiss you, Emily Prentiss?”

“It’s been a long time. I think it would be nice.”

“It’s going to be better than that.”

Hotch pulled her close, his lips lingering over hers for a few sweet moments before he took possession of her mouth. She still tasted of coffee as his tongue moved over hers and then the roof of her mouth. Emily moaned and her arms tightened around his neck as the kiss deepened. When they finally came apart neither knew what to say, which was just fine. Sometimes words weren't enough anyway.

“Here’s a beautiful memory.” She whispered. “The first and last time you ever kiss me in public.”

“You know me too well.” Hotch grinned. “Still, for a first I had to make it grand.”

“It was, believe me. I think I need the second to be grand too.”

This time she kissed him before he could answer. It was a reminder that this relationship would start, and continue, on equal footing. Hotch and Prentiss weren't on equal footing, no matter how much the Unit Chief made sure never to rule over his team. If this relationship was going to work, and it would because it was meant to, they had to be partners in every sense of the word.

“Lets take a walk on the beach.” Emily said. “It’s been so long since I've been to the ocean. I want to feel the water on my feet.”

“That water could be freezing.” Hotch warned.

“I don’t care, I want to feel it. C'mon, we’ll go buy some flip-flops and get our feet wet. How does that sound?”

“It sounds just perfect.”

They walked the boardwalk some more, stopping in a souvenir shop to buy flip-flops. Emily also bought a “ _Virginia is for Lovers_ ” tee shirt, she couldn’t help herself, and then they sat down on a bench and changed shoes. Hotch put both pairs in the “green” cotton shopping bag he bought inside the shop. They went down to the beach where people were frolicking.

It wasn’t the full brunt as it would be just a few months from now, most people just enjoyed the boardwalk, but the sand felt good under Hotch’s feet. He couldn’t wipe the smile from his face. Nothing had felt this right in a very long time. Hotch felt like he had been treading water for so long, and now he was finally sailing.

“I have a confession to make.” He said.

“Oh good, I love those. Our first confessions are quite important.”

“Garcia gave me the idea.”

“What idea?”

“Making a memory. I've been trying for a while to let you know how I feel about you; how you make me feel. I had practically given up. I sought help from the best source.”

“She told you to make a memory with me?” Emily asked.

“She told me to tell my fictional friend that it was the best way to express how he felt. She said ‘take something you love, combine it with something she loves, and make it magical. Are you feeling magical right now?”

“I'm feeling something.” The water washed over her feet and Emily jumped, giggling. “Oh my God, this water is cold. I still love it. I need to make a confession too.”

“Alright,” Hotch nodded.

“I’ve had feelings for you for longer than I can remember. I tried to talk myself out of feeling anything; my relationships are notorious for ending badly. I wanted to make sure that a friendship between us always stayed strong and I didn’t want to ruin that with feelings that might be fleeting. Well, I knew they weren't fleeting but if I just pretended they were I could talk myself out of somehow telling you.”

“You don’t have to talk yourself out of anything anymore.”

The water passed over them again as they kept walking. It was such a beautiful day, and Emily was so glad they were spending it together. She couldn’t have picked a better spot to build the foundation on what she knew was going to be the most awesome time of her life. She had waited, hoped, even plotted once or twice and it almost happened without her. Life was funny that way; life was beautiful. As she walked down the beach holding Hotch’s hand, feeling the weight and strength of it, Emily again remembered that the best things in life were always worth waiting for.

***


End file.
